A Link to the past - Part 2
by LINK 2000
Summary: Ash and the gang find themselves in a cave inhabited by a horde of ainchent prehistoric Pokemon.


Hi again! Here's my second and final instalment of 'A Link to the past'. Please read + Review. Enjoy.

# A Link to the past – Part II

By Link_2000

"We hunger."

"Our hunger is at an end."

"For now."

"It will be."

"Once the arrogant intruders have been devoured."

"Ktala. Btroth. Svivren. Habadagus. Xyquine. To us."

"End our hunger."

"We hunger."

"Wooaahh!" Shouted Ash, looking at the Pokemon. "There's hundreds of them!"

"Well. Over fifty anyway." Said Apocalypse, barely daunted by the size and strength of the prehistoric Pokemon.

"Hey, look!" Screamed Misty. "They… They're talking to each other."

"Most likely telling each other to get us." Said Link, rolling his eyes. "You lot are just so negetive. Run away and hide if you want."

"Okay, we will." Said Ash, so he, Misty, Brock and Pikachu jumped behind a massive stalagmite (Ash wasn't sure about the difference between stalagmite and stalactite but he soon worked out that the long one pointing up from the floor was a stalagmite).

Behind the rock, Ash could see Apocalypse and Link standing right in front of the Pokemon, Pokeballs at the ready (Link had changed back to a mixed squad again). He threw three Pokeballs, and an Aerodactyll, a Kabutops, and the familiar Omastar burst out. Ash wasn't really surprised to see these Pokemon. He knew that Link had caught over 140 different kinds of Pokemon. So it wasn't really odd to see these three.

Link's Omastar slithered forward, and began speaking in it's echoey voice. He was soon joined by the Kabutors and the Aerodactyll. They spoke for about five minutes, then the Prehistoric Pokemon started talking amongst themselves for a while. Then, the leader of them – A large Kabutops, looked directly at Omastar, then, it swished up one of it's scythe – like arms.

_Kaaaabbbuuu!_

Immediately, the whole gang of Pokemon charged towards Link and Apocalypse.

Apocalypse smiled and withdrew a Pokeball, he threw it, and a Charizard not unlike Ash's burst out (Only difference was that this one obeyed Apocalypse.) He immediately yelled a command.

"Blaze, fire spin now!"

"Hey! I never knew that you had that!" Said Link.

"I didn't." Replied Apocalypse with a smile. "I stole it off Charles 'Rocketboy' Reilly. I'll give it back soon."

The Charizard roared and breathed out a long beam of fire that completely surrounded the Pokemon, making them helpless.

"You missed a bit." Said Link, pointing up to the five Aerodacylls that were soaring towards them. "Don't worry, I'll take them out… Go Omastar! And use your Hydro Pump!"

_Star!_ (Okay!)

The accurate jets of water easily knocked out the Aerodactylls.

"Hey Link." Said Apocalypse, "They're using their water attacks to blast through the fire, Blaze can't hold them forever."

"Capture them then." Said Link in a casual tone. He was watching Omastar, who was Hydro Pumping over the wall of fire soaking the Prehistoric Pokemon just for a laugh.

"Err… I'm not sure that I have enough Pokeballs. I've got fifteen spare."

"Here, you can borrow mine." Said Link, handing him a whole bag of them. "I've got fifty Ultra balls."

"Ultra balls." Said Ash from behind the rock.

"Highly expensive Pokeballs." Explained Ash, "Really powerful. Apocalypse uses Great balls, they're good two."

Ash watched in complete disbelief as the two boys threw pokeballs that had either purple and green tops, and caught one Pokemon after another. Within minutes, all the Pokemon had been caught. Link walked over to the rock.

"Okay, shows over, it's safe to come out now."

Despite his previous thoughts that the two might've been crazy, Ash couldn't help admiring Link and Apocalypse, they were the sort of trainers who loved adventure, had the stupidity to get themselves (and other people) into dangerously life-threatening situations, and the bravery to get them out of them. Between them, they had defeated and captured sixty-two incredibly strong Pokemon, and all the time, their Pokemon had not only not suffered any damage, but had the time to enjoy themselves. A lot.

An hour later, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Link and Apocalypse were walking back across the Yarna desert. They had used Link's Aerodactyll Glide, and Apocalypse's (Or rather, Charled Rocketboy Rielly's) Charizard Blaze to get them out of the hole. Once back at Sandcity, Ash thought of something.

"Apocalypse, what _exactly _are you going to do with all of those Pokemon?"

Apocalypse laughed.

"Well, Ash, I'm gonna find some jungle one day, and release all but one of each species into the wild. I want these old Pokemon to thrive these days, just like the currant Pokemon. I'll' have brought them back from extinction."

"Nice idea." Smiled Ash, "You own the oldest Pokemon, you know."

"Yeah." Replied Apicalypse with a grin. "_All _of them."

Suddenly, they all heard a haunting sound come from beneath them. It was an Omastar saying the old motto.

_Omastarrrrrrrrr!_ – We hunger.

Apocalypse shrugged.

"Well, nearly all of them."

## The end


End file.
